Alice Branning
Alice Branning is the daughter of Derek Branning and sister of Joey. Storylines Alice first appears following Derek Branning around Walford, unnerving him. When he furiously confronts her, accusing her of being a police officer, she says she is his daughter before hurriedly fleeing. After she leaves, Derek finds her phone and uses this to track her down, asking her to hear him out. He apologises for abandoning her and not watching her grow up and Alice admits that she should not have bothered tracking him down. However, Derek asks her to meet with him next week so he can introduce her to his family, telling her he is a good man who has done bad things. When Alice arrives in Walford to meet her family, she walks in to find the Brannings arguing and Derek absent. All of Derek's family praise him, apart from Tanya Jessop, who says nothing. After Alice speaks to Tanya, she decides to leave, despite Derek's pleas for her to stay. Alice returns to spend time with her cousin Lauren Branning and eventually visits Derek. She reveals that Tanya told her things about Derek, which angers Derek, and Alice decides to leave. Cora Cross then shows Alice an unsent letter that Derek wrote for her, which prompts Alice to decide to get to know Derek. He promises to live a crime-free life from now on, but Alice discovers that Derek is dealing in forged banknotes, so leaves again. She continues to return and takes a liking to Anthony Moon, which Derek notices. Derek forces Anthony to take Alice out, but she ends up drunk and Derek looks after her. He later tells her that he will definitely change his behaviour for her, and they can keep seeing each other as long as they keep it a secret from Alice's mother, who has discovered their meetings. Derek forces Anthony to date Alice again and chaperones. When Alice's phone rings, Lucy Beale, who is being terrorised by Derek, answers the phone to Alice's mother and tells her where Alice is. Anthony insults Alice, unaware that she can hear him. Alice's brother Joey Branning then arrives to bring her home, but Alice decides to live with Derek after an argument with her mother. Several weeks later, Alice receives flowers and assumes they are from Anthony. Anthony is then forced to take her out again, as he does not want to upset her. However, he tries to put her off by behaving and dressing badly. Later, during a game of spin the bottle, Anthony and Alice kiss, and he then decides that he really does like her and invites her on a proper date. When Alice learns that Anthony has left Walford because he gambled the emporium away to Derek, she rejects her father when he tries to explain that Anthony was not the right man for her. Alice decides to move out of Derek's house, but he convinces her to stay; she forgives him. Derek is infuriated when Alice has a make-over, but she tells him she likes her new look and will not change it. She goes to The Queen Victoria public house, but leaves when Derek mocks her. She is then mugged for the new phone that Derek gave her to keep track of her, causing her to fall onto her face. Ray Dixon witnesses this and helps, and the next day he agrees to give her classes in self-defence. Derek blames Tanya for giving her the make-over, but Alice tells him it was his phone that caused the mugging, and forces him to apologise to Tanya. Joey fakes a punch to the face to convince Alice to move out of Derek's home. Alice decides to leave Walford, but stays after Joey and Lauren are involved in a car crash. Alice is distraught when Derek dies from a heart attack on Christmas Day. When she loses her job, Michael Moon employs her to babysit his daughter, Scarlett Moon. Joey dislikes Alice working for Michael, assuming he bought her the earrings she bought herself. Joey demands that Alice stop working for Michael, and he punches Michael, so Michael fires Alice, but he soon takes her back. Alice develops a crush on Michael but fails to seduce him. She supports him when his estranged wife Janine Butcher gains custody of Scarlett and manipulates Janine into hiring her as Scarlett's nanny, pleasing Michael. Alice reluctantly takes Scarlett to see Michael when he asks her to. Her split loyalties stress her and she starts shoplifting and when Janine catches her stealing from her, Alice admits to taking Scarlett to see Michael. Janine then leaves Walford with Scarlett and Michael angrily blames Alice but when she states that he is angry because he has no control, he kisses Alice. They then have sex after she reveals she is a virgin. The next day he tells Alice that the sex meant nothing to him and that he does not love her. When Janine returns to Walford, she re-hires Alice as her nanny. Still trying to get over Michael, Alice starts dating Tamwar Masood, but her feelings for him are not as strong as her feelings for Michael. Michael interferes in the relationship, angering Alice., but she does not feel a connection between them, though decides to continue the relationship. Janine has an injunction taken out against Michael, stopping him from seeing Scarlett. Alice warns Michael he will lose Scarlett forever, and decides to move out to stay with Tamwar, but Michael manipulates her into staying, kissing her and saying he needs her. He promises they can be a family but tells Alice to keep their relationship secret and stay with Tamwar, but when Janine insults Michael, Alice reveals they had sex and Janine fires her, angering Michael. Alice fails to get her job back, and vows to Michael they will do whatever it takes to get Scarlett back. She visits Scarlett when Billy Mitchell is looking after her, and convinces Billy to take Scarlett out. They meet Michael, and Janine arrives. Alice slaps Michael, telling him she will not let him use her any more. Michael later thanks Alice in secret, saying he loves her, as now Janine trusts Alice again. He promises that he, Alice and Scarlett can leave Walford together and be a family. Alice ends her relationship with Tamwar, but Michael tells Alice to resume it, but Tamwar realises they are too different and they do not reconcile. Alice defends Janine to Sharon Rickman, so Janine allows her to look after Scarlett again. Michael then plans to kill Janine, so steals her credit card and orders sleeping tablets from the internet. He tells Alice they will just make Janine drowsy and then they can take Scarlett and leave for Morocco. Alice offers to put the crushed up pills in Janine's drink so that Michael does not breach the injunction, but she does not do it after she realises that Michael has used too many tablets and is planning to murder Janine. She confronts Michael, saying that he is brainwashing her, and knees him in the groin. Alice disappears but returns to tell Michael that she considered telling the police, but could not stop thinking about him and Scarlett, and does not want Scarlett to be without her father, so agrees to help him kill Janine. Michael invites Janine out so that Alice can babysit, giving her an opportunity to put the pills in Janine's drink. Alice goes to Janine's, and Michael later finds her at home with blood on her hands. Michael goes to Janine's house, but Janine is alive Alice has told her everything and they are framing Michael for an attack on Janine. When Alice arrives, Michael attempts to manipulate her again. Alice admits that she does love Michael and says they can run away together. Janine has already called the police. However, when Michael cannot see Scarlett, he attempts to strangle Janine. Alice stops him by stabbing him, and then answers the door to the police, believing that she has just killed Michael, while Janine, stabbing him again, kills him. Alice is arrested and tells the truth in her interview. However, Janine lies to the police that Alice attacked her and Michael, and Alice stabbed Michael twice, while Alice says it was only once. Forensics confirm that a second stab wound was fatal, so Alice is wrongfully charged and remanded. When Joey visits Alice, she is confused about what happened, saying she cannot remember it clearly, but suspects that Janine has lied. Janine visits Alice and says that Alice should plead guilty because her mind has created the scenario that she was defending Janine. Joey tries to convince Alice to plead not guilty, but she pleads guilty to murder. Although Janine is subsequently arrested for the murder, Alice is not released because of her plea. During the trial, Alice refuses to leave her cell and is taken to hospital after self-harming. Janine confesses the truth but she is found not guilty at her trial; Alice is also found not guilty. Alice does not return to Albert Square and goes to stay with her mother. Kill Count Michael Moon (November 2013) – She assisted Janine in stabbing him to death. Gallery Derek-branning-alice-2.jpg|Alice Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Branning and Jackson family Category:Past Characters Category:2012 Arrivals Category:2013 Departures